Forbidden Feeling
by Little Princezz Everlazt
Summary: Apa yang terjadi pada Elladan dan Elrohir jika ayah mereka, Elrond mengetahui hubungan rahasia mereka? RohDan! R


**Summary: Apa yang terjadi pada Elladan dan Elrohir jika ayah mereka, Elrond, mengetahui hubungan rahasia mereka?**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Translated from erunyauve's Story.  
**

**Warning: Twincest. Slash.**

* * *

Elladan turun dari punggung kuda dan melepaskantas kecil yang selalu dibawa ke alam liar dari tubuh hewan itu. Si kembar telah sering melakukan perjalanan dan telah terbiasa untuk hanya membawa perlengkapan di dalam tas kecil. Di sebuah padang kecil, kuda Elrohir menyerempet dengan puas. Si bungsu telah pulang lebih dulu dengan para prajurit yang lain untuk membawa orang-orang yang terluka untuk diobati oleh ayah mereka, Elrond.

Jadi, Elladan harusmelalui dua malam tanpa kehadiran adiknya. Ia tidak bisa beristirahat dengan baik. Bahkan jika mereka tidak berbagi kasur saat melakukan perjalanan dengan para Dúnedain, Elrohir selalu berbaring cukup dekat untuk menyentuhnya, keberadaan Elrohir meyakinkannyadan membuatnya tenang pada malam-malam yang gelap itu.

Glorfindel memasuki halaman dan memberi salampada si sulung Peredhel saat ia menuntun kudanya ke arah kandang. Salam Elladan tersangkut di lidahnya saat melihat wajah murah peri pirang itu.

"Ayahmu menunggumu di perpustakaan."

"Katakan padanya aku akan segera ke sana setelah akumemberi makan Dúthórod."

"Kurasakauditunggu sekarang."

Mendengar nada dari suara Glorfindel, membuatnya bertanya. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak beres?"

Peri pirang itu memanggil seorang penjaga kandang untuk mengurus Dúthórod dan meninggalkan kandang tanpa satu katapun. Elladan mengerti dia harus mengikuti Glorfindel. Ia merasa konyol, seolah-olah ia adalah anak yang hilang yang dituntun kembali menuju ayahnya.

Glorfindel meninggalkannya di pintu perpustakaan pribadi ayahnya, masih berdiri diam di tempat. Setelah beberapa saat ragu-ragu, Elladan membuka pintu.

Elrohir duduk di tepi kursi, sikapnya yang begitu tegang tampak menyakitkan. "Elladan," katanya dengan suara yang ketakutan, "dia tahu."

~xoxo~

Sesaat, ciuman yang terlalu intim untuk saudara, merasuk ke dalam pikiran Elrond. Tidak dapat berpura-pura dengan suasana menenangkan dari rutinitas sehari-hari di rumahnya, iamengirim Elrohir ke Dúnedain untuk membawa berita kematian orang yang terluka dan menunggu kedatangan Elladan dengan ketakutan. Tiga minggu telah berlalu sejak ia mengetahui kecerobohan anak-anaknya, dan ia tetap bingung akan respon yang tepat.

Dia bertanya-tanya apakah kebobrokan ini telah dimulai ketika Celebrian ditangkap. Kadang-kadang, ia tidak lagi mengenal anak-anaknya. Disaat-saat tertentu, mereka penuh dengan dendam dan amarah yangmembuat mereka lebih mirip anak-anak Fëanor dibandingkan leluhur mulia mereka.

Nobel, memang. Sepupu mortal kakek Elrond telah menjadi ayahuntuk anak dari saudara perempuannya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menyalahkan hal itu sebagai turunan pada anak-anaknya, yang mana Maeglin telah menjadi sepupu dan calon kekasih nenek Elrond.

"Kalian bukan yang pertama," kata Elrond, "tapi perbuatan kalian tidak kurang keji daripada mereka . Jika kalian tidak memahami kewajiban moral di sini, maka aku telah benar-benar telah gagal sebagai seorang ayah."

"Kau tidak memiliki kesalahan dalam hal ini, _Adar_,"kata Elladan.

"Jangan bicara. Aku hanya bersyukur ibu kaliantidak mengaetahuihal ini. Sejak kapan hal ini dimulai? Apa yang telah menutuppikirankalian bahwa larangan yang paling serius ini mungkin dihapus?"

"Itu kecelakaan, kita tidak pernah bermaksud..." Elrohir memulai.

Elrond mengangkat alisnya. "Sebuah kecelakaan? Kecelakaan adalah vas bunga yang pecah."

"Kami... aku tidak bisa menahan apa yang kurasakan."

"Kami tak bisa lagi... kami tidak bisa..." Elladan tidak bisa melanjutkan.

"Tidak bisa apa?"

"Menolak ," bisik Elrohir, melirik saudaranya.

"Kalian tidak bisa menolak," suara Elrond bergema. "Apakah aku membesarkan anak-anak yang tak bertulang sehingga daging mereka adalah tuan mereka?"

"Ini bukan hanya masalah daging," kata Elladan panas.

"Hal ini sepenuhnya soal daging!" Teriak Elrond. "Cinta satu sama lain –antara saudara – seperti halnya kekasih. Dalam hal ini, kalian akan dihakimi. Apa yang telah kalian lakukan untuk mengkhianati cinta seperti itu. Ini membuatku jijik."

Elrohir menelan ludah, merasa sakit. Tangannya mencengkeram lengan kursinya begitu erat sehingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia merasa sakit dan kotor. Ia tidak bisa menatap Elladan, tidak bisa mendukung perdebatan kakaknya.

Elladan, yang mana sesuatu yang telah menyala dalam dirinya. Ia tidak bisa mengubah keinginan hatinya, dan jika ia harus menanggung cinta seperti itu, ia tidak akan mengingkarinya kepenuhan ekspresi karena hanya bisa dicapai tubuhnya. "Aku tidak memilih ini, namun aku tahu kenyamananyang kudapatkan dalam berhubungan dengan saudaraku bahwa tidak ada yang lain bisa memberiku seperti halnya Elrohir," katanya.

Elrond mundur. "Aku tidak ingin mengetahui hal itu."

"Jangan bertanya padaku untuk menjelaskan jika kau tidak ingin mendengarku."

"Ini tidak dapat dijelaskan, Elladan! Tidak ada pembelaan atas apa yang telah kau lakukan."

Elladan duduk di kursinya. "Lalu, jika kamisudah terlanjur melakukan hal itu, apa yang akan menjauhkan kami dari apa yang telah memberikan hiburan dan kenyamanandari apa yang bisa kamidapatkan dari satu sama lain?"

Elrohir berdiri, wajahnya pucat. "Maafkan aku, Elladan," katanya. "_Ada?_"

Elrond menunjuk ke arah pintu. "Pergilah."

Elladan melompat untuk mengikuti.

"Kitabelum selesai di sini, Elladan."

Elladan menggeleng tak sabar dan pergi.

"Elladan!" teriak Elrond.

~xoxo~

Elrohir berdiri membeku di depan pintu kamar mereka. Di dalam, pelayanmengepak barang-barang Elladan, membawa kotak-kotak tersebut keluar.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tuntut Elladan, menghalangi jalan keluar dari seorang pelayan.

"Saya pikir anda tahu, Tuan. Ayah anda mengatakan kepada kami untuk memindahkan barang-barang anda. Dia mengatakan bahwa anda membutuhkan ruangan yang lebih luas."

"Hentikan semuanya."

Elrohir meraih lengan Elladan. "Apa kau gila? Kita beruntung _Ada_ tidak melemparkan kita ke alam liar."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia melakukan hal ini. Dia tidak mengerti. Dia tidak akan mengerti."

"Apa lagi yang ada untuk dimengerti, Elladan? Kita berdua tahu itu salah. Itu salah."

"Jika hal itu salah, lalu mengapa terasa begitu menyakitkan?"

Wajah Elrohir melunak. "_Muindor,_ kita masih tetap sama seperti diri kita satu sama lain."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata begitu? Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan bahwa, mengetahui bahwa selalu akan ada ketegangan di antara kita, yang kita inginkan tidak bisa kita miliki? Bahkan sampai akhir _Arda?_ Aku tidak tahan akan hal itu." Dia mondar-mandir di koridor, berhenti sejenak untuk memelototi para pelayan dari waktu ke waktu.

"Elladan, tinggalkan mereka. Mereka hanya mengikuti perintah yang diberikan pada mereka," kata Elrohir letih.

"Hal ini tidak berakhir di sini."

Elrohir menatap kakinya. "Aku tahu."

Dengan cemas, Elladan mendekati adiknya. "Tatap aku, Elrohir." Mata adiknya bertemu sebentar dengannya sebelum berpaling lagi. "Apakah kau akan baik-baik saja?"

"Ya." Kata itu terdengar penuh sedih. "Aku hanya butuh waktu."

~xoxo~

Setelah Elladan meninggalkannya, Elrohir menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding, berterima kasih akan hawa dingin dinding itupada pelipisnya yang sakit.

Dia tidak pernah mau.

Bahkan sekarang, ia terus bertahan pada ikatan di antara mereka, meskipun itu membuanya sakit. Keinginannyauntuk daging telah memudar, tapitidak untuk Elladan, tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi, apa pun harganya– dan tentu itu ada harganya.

Elrohir memahami makna yang tersirat dalam ancaman Elladan itu: cinta seorang saudara tidak akan mempengaruhinya memilih hidup sebagai mortal. Hanya sebagai kekasih, Elladan akan menerima nasib yang ditakdirkan seperti saudara kembarnya. 'Dia akan melakukan ini untukku,' Elrohir berpikir dengan rasa heran. Semua yang saudaranya tanyakanhanyalah apa yang Elrohir berikan pada dirinya sebagai balasan.

~xoxo~

Elrond mengertakan giginya dengan frustrasi saat Elladan meninggalkan perpustakaannya, tidak peduli akan perintahnya. Apa yang dia harapkan? Tidak ada buku dari Pengolodh ataupun Rúmil yang dapat menjelaskan bagaimana menghadapi seseorang yang terlibat inses. Dia tidak punya peta, tidak ada saran yang telah teruji untuk membimbingnya.

Rambut pirang di ambang pintu membawanya keluar renungannya. "Masuklah, _mellon._"

Glorfindel menjatuhkan diri di kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki Elladan. Ia menatap temannya dengan simpati.

"Aku membuat kekacauan."

"Ayolah, apa yang dapat kau lakukan? Mengusir mereka dari sini? Memisahkan mereka? Mereka bukan anak-anak kecil lagi. Apapun pilihan yang mereka buat, mereka sudah cukup umur untuk membuat keputusan itu."

"Mereka bukan anak-anak lagi, tetapi mereka masih tetap anak-anakku."

"Discovery has forced into the light what they have hidden even from themselves. Each must face his conscience."

"Terbongkarnya rahasia mereka membuat mereka harus keluar dari persembunyian mereka, dan harus mereka hadapi sendiri."

"Dan jika gagal?"

Glorfindel melambaikan tangannya. "Jangan menanggung kesalahan yang mereka buat, akan selalu membutuhkan bimbinganmu, tetapi hanya bimbingan saja yang bisa kau tawarkan pada mereka. Mereka harus menjawab perbuatan mereka sendiri pada _Valar._"

~xoxo~

Elrohir sat up, gasping. The same dream: he saw himself in a great ring and felt a dreadful, shadowy presence. A terrible voice condemned him, calling out his crimes for all to hear.

Elrohir terbangun, terengah-engah. Mimpi yang sama: ia melihat dirinya dalam sebuah cincin yang besar dan mengerikan, dipenuhi kabut. Sebuah suara yang mengerikan mengutukinya, menghakiminya akan perbuatan yang ia lakukan.

Elrohir meninggalkan tempat tidurnya, menggigil meskipun itu tidak merasa dingin. Kaki lembutnya menuntunnya ke arah barat rumahnya.

"_Muindoren!_" Elladan bergeser dan Elrohir berbaring kaku di sampingnya. "Kau gemetar,"kata Elladan sambil mengamati adiknya dan kemudian merangkulnya.

"Mimpi buruk – _Naneth._" Elrohir menggigit bibir, malu akan kebohongannya. Ia telah menghindari saudaranya, dan tidak pernah datang ke kamar ini sejak hari itu. Untuk semua tujuan, ia telah mengambil kecaman ayahnya. Namun, ia meminta saudaranya untuk memberinya waktu dan mengerti bahwa ia tidak akan menolaknya selamanya.

Ketidaksetiaan tersebut menggerogoti hati nuraninya dan tidak akan memungkinkan ia untuk melarikan dirinya dari mimpi itu. Kelemahannya mengejutkannya: bahkan saat ia menemukan kenyamanan dalam pelukan kakaknya, ia mengamuk diam-diam pada Elladan karena telah menempatkannya dalam posisi seperti ini. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia tahu apa itu arti sendirian.

Dan dia benar-benar sangat takut.

* * *

**~o~The End~o~**

* * *

**Translation: **

Adar: Ayah *formal*

Ada: Papa

Muindor: Saudara

Valar: Dewa

Muindoren: Saudaraku

Naneth: Ibu *formal*


End file.
